


An Early Waking

by Persiflage



Series: OTP Headcanons [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Future Fic, Headcanon, Lazy Sex, Morning Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skoulson Sex Cabin, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Sleepy Cuddles, The Retreat Safe House (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy always seems to wake early - some mornings she lets Phil bribe her into staying in bed a bit longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Early Waking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pippypaleopath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippypaleopath/gifts), [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts).



> I'm doing a [OTP Headcanons Meme](http://pers-books.tumblr.com/post/146098508019/my-otp-headcanons) over on my Tumblr, and decided to write some fics based on some of my headcanons. This is the first of the series.

It's got to the stage where Daisy no longer needs an alarm to wake her in the mornings: years of early morning Tai Chi sessions with May means that she can't seem to break the habit of waking up early. Phil always seems to wake soon after her, even if she barely stirs, and on mornings when she doesn't have Tai Chi – this morning, for example, which is the first of a four day break they're spending at The Retreat – he'll always bribe her into stay in bed longer. 

"Daisy," he whispers, sliding his left arm across her waist and shifting closer to her: she's on her back, he's on his stomach. "Stay." 

"But it's going to be a nice day, Phil," she tells him. She has no intention of leaving the comfortable warmth of their shared bed, not just yet, but she likes to pretend she will because she knows he'll bribe her to stay. He knows that she doesn't need bribing, of course, not these days, but he'll do it anyway – it's pretty much a ritual between them now, and just because it's a familiar ritual, doesn't make it any less pleasurable for either them.

"Ngh," he grunts, and shifts again, insinuating his left leg between her legs, half pinning her to the bed: they both know she's more than capable of getting free of him, but there's no fun in that. "Stay."

"Welllllll," she says, pretending to give it some thought. He's already half-hard against her thigh, and she can't pretend she doesn't love early morning sex with Phil, especially here at the Retreat where the vibrations that surround her are so calming and restful compared to either the Playground or the Cocoon. Early morning sex here tends to be slow and languid, something she particularly enjoys because they don't often have enough time for slow and languid.

"I'll make it worth your while," he whispers, rolling his hips against her.

"How?" she asks, as if she doesn't know.

"I'll bring you breakfast in bed later," he says, and he's finally got his eyes open to look at her, his face so close on the pillow that she feels like she might fall into the depths of his gorgeous eyes.

"And before that?" she asks, smirking as he rocks against her again.

"Sex before breakfast," he says.

She chuckles. "Yeah, okay Phil. I think I can be persuaded to stay."

He leans in and kisses her, a tender press of his lips to hers, and she curls her right arm around his torso, her hand splayed against his back. He swipes his tongue over her bottom lip, so she nips at his, which persuades him to open his mouth over hers so she can slip her tongue inside. She licks delicately at the roof of his mouth, and he moans, rocking his hips some more; she notes he's fully hard now and she allows her legs to fall further open, aware of the heat and moisture gathering there.

He deepens the kiss, even as he presses his thigh a little more firmly between her legs. She grinds up against him, eliciting a louder moan as her wet sex presses against his skin.

"Fuck!" he gasps, and moves his body properly over hers.

"Yes," she moans softly, and reaches down with her free hand to guide him inside.

His cock slides home easily, and he buries his face in the crook of her neck as he bottoms out. 

"Phil." 

He lifts his face from the pillow and squints at her. "Daisy? Do you want to top?"

"No," she gasps. "This is good."

"Good." He nips at her bottom lip, then laves the spot with his tongue. His mouth begins to trail across her face, then he drops his mouth to her throat and he licks and sucks for a few moments while he continues to fuck her, his movements unhurried and leisurely.

She comes easily, her muscles tight around his cock, and shortly after that she comes a second time, this time managing to trigger his orgasm as well.

He slides his arms under her body, then rolls over with her so that she ends up lying on top of him. "Thank you for staying," he whispers.

She chuckles. "As if I'd get out of bed when you're offering sex and breakfast in bed."

He smirks, and she lifts her hand to scrape her nails across his stubbly cheek, and he groans. "Daisy."

"Phil?"

"I love you." 

"Love you too." She feels his softening cock slip out of her, and she nips at his chin, then asks, "Did someone mention breakfast?"

It's his turn to chuckle quietly. "So insatiable," he teases.

"So giving," she responds, and rolls off him.

He groans, then sits up and she places the palm of her hand over his heart. She's aware that he's looking at her intently, but her eyes are half closed as she 'listens' to his vibrations. 

"I'll work on your shoulder some more before we properly get going," she tells him, and he gives her a grateful smile, lifting his left hand to cup her cheek. She turns her head to press a kiss against his palm, then leans in and wraps her arms around him. His right shoulder's still stiff and sore, she knows, from the beating he took at the hands of the thug who was leading the anti-Inhuman group they'd encountered yesterday morning, but that doesn't stop him from returning her embrace.

"Do you fancy pancakes for breakfast?" he asks, brushing his nose against hers.

"Mmm, I think I could be persuaded to fancy them if you're making them," she tells him.

He laughs softly, gives her a quick, soft kiss, then pulls himself from her embrace. She watches, openly ogling him, as he pulls open a drawer to retrieve a pair of boxer briefs and a t-shirt, both of which he pulls on before heading, barefoot, into the kitchen to make them both pancakes.

She settles herself cross-legged in the middle of the bed, her palms resting lightly on her knees, and sets about finding her centre, as May taught her, allowing her body to relax. If she's going to work on Phil's shoulder she needs to be fully centred in her own body first. It still always amazes her that she can use her powers to help other people to heal, and it's not something she'll ever take for granted, but she's glad of the non-destructive uses she can find for her powers. She listens to Phil humming in the kitchen as he makes them breakfast, and smiles, then she closes her eyes and focuses, tuning in to the vibrations around her. By the time Phil comes back with their breakfast, she'll be ready for whatever the day brings.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't answered all the questions on the Headcanons meme, so free to offer me some numbers [here](http://pers-books.tumblr.com/post/146098508019/my-otp-headcanons).


End file.
